Broken Promises
by JustCallMeMrs.Malik
Summary: The Pain, She wished she'd never have to feel... The Words, She wished she'd never have to hear... The tears, She wished she'd never have to shed... All she wanted was just for this to all be over!


**Chapter 1: Finally at Peace**

"I promise this'll be the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through this again. It will be as if I never existed..."

His words rang out into the cold night air, now surrounding me. Sitting alone in the darkness, tears streaming endlessly down my cheeks, knees drawn up to my chest. Trying desperately to suppress those memories from when my love, my Edward, said goodbye.

I didn't want to feel, being numb would've been a thousand times better; instead of the pain that tore through my heart, ripping me apart, more with each fleeting second. I was all too aware of the truth hidden beneath his words. He meant what he said, he wasn't coming back!

**_Flashback:_**

_"Edward, promise me something?" I asked, turning now to face him completely._

_He eyed me warily, speculating my motives I presume; but answered anyways "Anything, my love" came his sweet reply._

_"Promise me, that if anything happens to me; that you'll forget about me and move on," He opened his mouth to protest my conditions, but I silenced him raising my hand. "Edward, listen to me. I want you to be happy! You're going to live for eternity anyway._

_He digested my words, and spoke slowly, "It doesn't have to be like that. I can die as well; sure it's more complicated than human suicide, but it is not impossible._

_I glared at him as if he'd completely lost it, I couldn't believe he would even think so much as to contemplate this so-called "alternative"._

_"Bella," he spoke softly, trying to persuade me to see things his way no doubt, his eyes shimmering a mesmerizing shade of gold. "I love you, more than anything in the world. Hell I waited 90 years for you and now that I finally found, I couldn't bear to spend the rest of eternity without you."_

_He paused, slowly and gently taking my hand in his, stroking it softly as he continued._

_"Bella…when you die, I too will find a way to die! You are the very core of my existence without you I have no reason to exist."_

_I knew better than to press the issue further, there was no chance I could sway him from his decision. He was determined to never spend another day without, as was I with him. He had a look of pure contentment on his gorgeous face, knowing he'd won._

**_End of Flashback_**

I glanced over at my watch sitting amongst a heap of sand, '2:36 am' it displayed in neon green numbers. I was utterly incapable of sleeping, but I didn't care much about sleep; not when every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Edward, his beautiful pale ivory face and glimmering golden eyes… the complete and utter epitome of perfection, and also the images of Edward and I in the forest haunted my dreams, him saying goodbye. His words replayed in my head endlessly, over and over and over again. Which why I even came out here to the beach, it was in a last ditch effort to finally allow myself to be at peace.

_"It doesn't have to be like this"_ Edward whispered in my dreams, just the simple sound of his smooth, velvet voice was enough to drive the invisible knife straight through my heart. Invisible pain searing in my chest, making it harder to breathe.

And I believed him, even though I knew he'd meant it in an entirely different context. But it didn't matter…not now, not to me. He paused, slowly and gently taking my hand in his, stroking it softly as he continued.

_"Bella…when you die, I too will find a way to die! You are the very core of my existence without you I have no reason to exist."_

I knew better than to press the issue further, there was no chance I could sway him. He was determined to never spend another day without, as was I with him. He had a look of pure contentment on his gorgeous face, knowing he'd won.

**_End of Flashback_**

I glanced over at my watch sitting amongst a heap of sand, '2:36 am' it displayed in neon green numbers. I was utterly incapable of sleeping, but I didn't care much about sleep; not when every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Edward, his beautiful pale ivory face and glimmering golden eyes… the complete and utter epitome of perfection, and also the images of Edward and I in the forest haunted my dreams, him saying goodbye. His words replayed in my head endlessly, over and over and over again. Which why I even came out here to the beach, it was in a last ditch effort to finally allow myself to be at peace.

"It doesn't have to be like this" Edward whispered in my dreams, just the simple sound of his smooth, velvet voice was enough to drive the invisible knife straight through my heart. The pain searing through my heart.

And I believed him, even though I knew he'd meant it in an entirely different context. But it didn't matter… not now, not me.

I'd already made up my mind, I knew what had to be done and I intended to do it.

For a second I was actually glad that Edward was gone. Because that meant there wasn't anyway that he could stop me.

Although I do have to admit, I feel terrible about what this'll do to Edward. But nonetheless I can't bear another day, another moment of this blazing pain. It has to end, tonight! Now I can only hope Edward doesn't make good on his promise, I don't want his life to be ended just because mine has to be.

"I love You, Edward," I whispered into the darkness. If I were going to have any last words those were to be them.

And I could've sworn I heard Edward's voice whisper, "I love you too, Bella" But for all I know it could have been in my head again.

And I got up from the sand; walking unsteady at first, toward the ocean it was so beautiful but as so crisp, clear and cold as the moonlight shone a top the surface. I walked purposefully into the water and kept walking until the wet sand beneath my feet seemed to all but disappear, and the water rose over my head. I allowed the coolness of the ocean to soothe me and was away the pain; as I slipped deeper and deeper below the surface. Closing my eyes and finally letting go, not bothering to ever come up for air as this had been the plan all along.

Tonight I will finally be free.

Tonight I will die.


End file.
